Christmas Wishes
by Pricat
Summary: It's Christmas and Gaara's feeling lonely. Can a certain somebody make him feel better during the festive season?
1. Lonely

Christmas Wishes

_A/N I wanted to do this because I'm a Gaara fan and it's a week until Christmas plus I'm not well so I wanted to write a Naruto fic. There might be yaoi but nothing major._

It was snowing in the Sand Village. The village children were playing in it and throwing snowballs and building snowmen. Most of the older villagers were together walking holding presents for their loved ones that they'd put under the Christmas tree.

But somebody was watching the merriment from a rooftop.

It was Gaara. He felt lonely even though people in the village weren't afraid of him anymore but wished he had family or friends to be with during the festive season.

"They all look so happy.

I-I wish I could join them.... but I have nobody to spend it with." he thought sadly.

An image of a blonde haired ninja was in his mind making him blush.

He couldn't get him out of his mind after what had happened because of the Akastuki.

He remembered shaking Naruto's hand before his squad had left.

"_I wish you were here Uzimaki Naruto. You understand me._

_Right now I feel alone."_ Gaara thought as he left for his house. Since his demon was taken away, he was able to sleep. He had still some control over sand.

Temari and Kankurro were Jonin now so didn't have time for him.

But in the Leaf Village a certain blonde haired Chunnin was miserable seeing the other villagers having fun during the festive season. He growled seeing Sasuke with Sakura but it made him sad.

He missed Gaara more than ever but he had secret feelings for him which he hid from his team mates but Hinata knew.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?

It's just you seem so sad." Hinata asked him.

"It's nothing Hinata-chan." he answered softly seeing her join her team mates Kiba and Shino.

He then walked back to his house alone.......


	2. I Care For You Deeply

Christmas Wishes

_A/N I'm glad people are liking this. This is my first Naruto Xmas fic. Thanks to those who reviewed._

Gaara sighed as he was in the Leaf Village. The people here were the same. He had a feeling Naruto was feeling the same as him, miserable, alone, left out.

He saw Sakura who was wearing a Santa hat while Sasuke was wearing antlers.

".... Gaara-kun what're you doing here? Isn't the Sand Village needing you?" she asked him.

"No, they're velebrating Christmas like you.

H-Have you.... seen Naruto-kun?" he asked softly so Sasuke couldn't hear him.

"He walked off alone a few minutes ago.

It's okay. I know why you're looking for him.

Merry Christmas." she answered.

Gaara's emerald eyes widened at that. Nobody at this time of year ever said that to him. They'd been too afraid of him to even try.

Naruto was sitting by a Christmas tree in his house. The lights and decorations seemed to life his sad mood a little.

But then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" he said opening the door but nobody was there but there was something on the door step.

It was a white envelope with a kanji on the flap which made him gasp but smile.

It was Gaara's love kanji.

He opened it. Inside was a card but a bracelet.

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes at that. He truly cared about Gaara the way Gaara did about him.

He then went outside but heard Hinata's footsteps.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Come with me." she replied after he got dressed and followed her to where the Hokage faces were carved in the mountain. Somebody was lying there in the snow which nearly broke Naruto's heart.

It was Gaara.

"_N-No don't die!_

_Not again._

_Please Gaara-kun I love you too much to let you go again."_ he thought looking shaken.

"Naruto..... he'll be okay. He's not dead. He's just very ill. We're going to take him to the infirmary.

I know how much you care about him." Iruka told him.

Naruto nodded as he saw the red haired Sand Village Chunnin leave on a stretcher.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped in fear.

They'd never seen Naruto like this before.

"Naruto-kun he'll...." Sakura said but he ran off. She looked worried for him but Kakashi stopped her.

"Let him go.

He needs to cool off.

Actually I'm worried about him too. Remember when Gaara's demon was taken by the Akastuki and Naruto was like this? I think he's not over it." he told her.

Sasuke agreed....


	3. Precious To Him

Christmas Wishes

_A/N Here's the next chapter. _

Gaara was lying in a bed in the infimary asleep, lost in himself.

_Inside of his mind, he was floating in darkness as light began to engulf him. He then found himself back in his uncle's house. There was a Christmas tree there but it was bare. His ears picked up laughter as he saw somebody walk in that made him gasp._

_It was a woman with short light brown hair like his uncle's._

_"Hello Gaara my son." she said smiling to him. Gaara looked confused at this._

_"M-Mother? I thought you were dead?" he said softly._

_She looked at him with her kind eyes. _

_"Gaara.... it wasn't your fault I died giving birth to you even though your father made it feel like that._

_He's the one to blame. _

_He was the one who destroyed the both of us by placing that demon in you before you were born._

_I was against it but he wouldn't listen._

_That's why your uncle, my brother took care of you because I made him promise before I left the world._

_But I'm so proud of you Gaara._

_You learned how to love and protect those precious to you, even risking your life._

_I'm always with you._

_Never forget that....." she said as light engulfed the scene as he heard voices from the outside._

_"Will he be okay?_

_Look he's beginning to open his eyes!" they said....._

Gaara's eyes opened to see doctors around him but Hinata.

"It's good you're awake. We were worried for you." she said to him.

"Naruto..... let me go to him...." Gaara said trying to get up but fell.

"You can't leave, you're very ill and not at full strength.

You shouldn't try to do too much." a doctor said.

Gaara nodded as his eyes closed again......

Naruto was in the forest leaping from tree to tree in anger. He was unleashing his anger about Gaara being sick through this.

He'd nearly activated his Nine Tailed Fox chakra.

He then stopped on a branch and sat down.

He then heard soft laughter as somebody joined him. It was a boy with short black hair, pale skin and wore a Leaf Village head band.

"Sai what're you doing here?" he asked angrily. He and Sai didn't get along so well.

"I know your feelings for that Sand Village guy.

Why do you care so much for him?

He's a freak, a monster! He and his Sand Village friends nearly destroyed the Leaf Village.

Answer me that!" Sai told him smiling.

His words made Naruto's blood boil.

"Just shut up about things you don't understand Sai!

Gaara's not a monster, not anymore!" he yelled.

"Whatever." Sai said leaving him alone.

Naruto wondered where he was going. He had a bad feeling in his gut to do with Sai.

Secretly Sai was jealous of how Gaara and Naruto felt for each other. Deep down he wisjed he could have that kind of bond but nobody trusted him enough to try.

He smiled entering the infirmary.

"_Soon you'll know what it feels like to be ignored!" _ he cackled as he entered Gaara's hospital room.

He then brought out his scroll. Right now he was angry and he wasn't thinking clearly. He then brought out his brush and began to paint using his chakra.

Naruto ran to the infirmary as fast as he could as snow fell on his blonde hair.

He ran into the hospital room just in time and lunged at Sai who'd nearly brought the dragon he'd painted to life.

"What do you think you're doing? I was so close!" Sai yelled as Naruto ripped the scroll into pieces.

Sakura wondered what was going on as Sai ran out of there crying........

Gaara smiled seeing Naruto by his bedside.

"I-I'm glad you're awake Gaara-kun.

I was scared for you." he told him with tears in his aqua blue eyes.

Gaara smiled warmly at that.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I'm still alive.

Thank you for stopping that freak from hurting me. Why did he try to?

I haven't hurt him.... yet." Gaara told him.

Naruto laughed at that.

"He's jealous of what we have. When he was a child, they told him to never hold emotions or friends close to him. He tried to bond with Sakura and I but I missed Sasuke.

He was less annoying than Sai." he explained to him hearing him laugh but then cough slightly.

"He needs to rest. You should go now." the nurse told them but he kissed Gaara on the fore head before leaving.....

Sakura understood seeing Naruto blush and leave but Sai was waiting for him outside......


End file.
